


One for the Road

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Discworld Fusion, Gen, Post Gauda Prime, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake never expected Death to come to take him personally. Or for Death to come bearing a cocktail glass ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

THAT WASN’T VERY BRIGHT, YOU KNOW.

Blake glared up at the speaker, not quite able to believe his eyes. The spectral skeleton figure in black robes and a scythe was an image that had lasted but it wasn’t a image he’d ever really _expected_. 

He also wouldn’t have expected Death to be holding a cocktail glass in one hand.

REALLY, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STOOD STILL Death said helpfully.

Which reminded Blake of exactly what had happened.

“I got _shot!_ ”

YES. THAT’S WHY I’M HERE. AND FOR THE OTHERS, OF COURSE.

“The others?” Blake felt sick. He looked around the room and saw the Federation troopers beginning to enter, guns at the ready.

YES.

Dayna Mellanby was standing up, looking down at her body with a rather cross look on her face. Vila was crouching on the floor, hands over his ears.

“Oooooh, I had the most terrible dream where I got shot,” he moaned.

“You _did_ ” Dayna said rather scornfully and Vila gave a yelp and scrabbled back from Death’s feet, his eyes wide with fear. Death looked at him, then handed him the cocktail glass.

ONE FOR THE ROAD, VILA RESTAL?

Vila looked extremely suspicious and sniffed the drink. His eyes widened.

“Adrenaline and soma. It’s been so long … ”

“Typical. We’re all dead and you’re still drinking!” That was Soolin. Blake thought she sounded more amused than angry. Perhaps she wasn’t too worried about being dead. Come to think of it, he wasn’t really as upset as he would have expected …

“Where’s Avon?!” Tarrant’s voice bellowed. “I’m going to kill him!”

THAT’S REALLY NOT NECESSARY Death said. YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER FEW MINUTES.

Tarrant’s anger faded to obvious distress and Blake felt a stab of guilt for not trusting him. It was too late now but if only he had trusted … it could have been different …

They watched in silence as the troopers gunned Avon down. Blake had to look away. He couldn’t quite believe it was all over. For all of them.

YOU DID YOUR BEST Death said, consolingly. LIFE IS RATHER DIFFICULT, SO I’M TOLD.

“We failed,” Blake said bitterly.

BUT YOU FAILED VERY WELL.

Blake turned round to shout at Death and instead saw Avon, who was standing where Blake’s empty body still was. His eyes were blank and he didn’t seem to have noticed Death or all the others now standing around him. He looked more dead than any of them.

“So what happens next?” Vila sounded remarkably cheerful. His glass was now empty. “Are we all going to hell?”

SHALL WE GO AND SEE?

Blake moved over to Avon and reached a hand, pausing over the shoulder. Could he touch Avon? He wasn’t sure that he could and he was afraid to try.

“Avon?”

Avon didn’t look at him. Blake considered him. It was odd but he found he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even that sad. The room was beginning to become misty and meaningless to him. All he could see were his friends and Death, who seemed to be checking his watch.

“Avon. I think we have to go now.”

Avon looked at him. He looked so tired, so unhappy. Blake lowered his hand. To his relief, he felt it land on Avon’s shoulder. It wasn’t quite like touching Avon when he was real. The shoulder was bouncy and gentle under his hand. Avon blinked and stared at him.

“Blake?” he said, sounding almost as though he didn’t believe it.

“Yes,” Blake said. “Come along, Avon. I think we have things to do.”

Avon blinked again. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, seemingly bewildered. Blake grinned at him. He’d missed those moments when he’d managed to bewilder Avon.

“Come on, you two,” Dayna ordered. “Let’s not hang around this dump any longer.”

“Erm, seriously though, where are we going?” Vila’s voice, sounding a little fainter to Blake’s ears. “Is it somewhere nice?”

“I don’t know,” Blake said, keeping a gentle grip on Avon who didn’t try to pull away. “But let’s go and find out together.”

I DO LIKE A HAPPY ENDING Death mused as he ushered the spirits onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "slipped disc" and 40fandoms.


End file.
